gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lorde Soberano do Norte
O Lorde Soberano do Norte é um título extinto de facto nos Sete Reinos para o governante da região administrativa do Norte sob a autoridade do Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares, e dos Primeiros Homens. História O detentor do título veio da Grande Casa do Norte e agia como um suserano para a região do Norte. Tradicionalmente, o título de Lorde Supremo do Norte tem sido realizado pelos Senhores de Winterfell da Casa Stark. Os Starks já detinham o título desde que o rei Torrhen Stark se rendeu como Reis do Norte para Aegon Targaryen nas guerras de conquista. Torrhen foi o primeiro Lorde Supremo do Norte e serviu Rei Rei Aegon, o Conquistador. Descendente de Torrhen, Rickard Stark manteve o título sob o rei Aerys II Targaryen. Seu filho Eddard herdou o título quando Rickard e seu filho mais velho e herdeiro, Brandon foram executados pelo rei Aerys.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Rickard Stark entry O filho de Eddard Robb Stark herdou o título quando Eddard foi executado por traição sob as ordens do Rei Joffrey Baratheon. No entanto, com a eclosão da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, Robb abandonou sua lealdade ao Trono de Ferro, bem como este título quando seus vassalos declararam-no Rei no Norte.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry Casa Bolton mais tarde é elevada à Casa Grande do Norte por sua parte no Casamento Vermelho, durante a qual Roose Bolton pessoalmente matou Robb Stark esfaqueando-o através do coração.As Chuvas de Castamere (episódio) Roose é então chamado Lord Supremo, mas este arranjo, de acordo com Tywin Lannister, seria apenas temporário até que um neto por Tyrion Lannister e Sansa Stark, que Tywin tinha forçado a casar contra ambas as suas vontades, tivesse idade.Mhysa No entanto, Tyrion se recusou terminantemente a consumar à força de seu casamento com Sansa, o que em última análise, escapa das garras de Tywin devido à comoção causada pela morte súbita do Rei Joffrey.O Leão e a Rosa Sansa depois concordou em casar com o filho de Roose, Ramsay Bolton, a fim de vingar a sua família a mando de seu tio por casamento Petyr Baelish. Sem o conhecimento de Sansa e os Boltons, Baelish depois informa contra eles para Cersei Lannister e se oferece para liderar um exército de cavaleiros do Vale para enxugar quem saiu vitorioso na próxima batalha dos Bolton com Stannis Baratheon. Em troca, Baelish pede que Cersei o tenha nomeado o novo Lorde Supremo do Norte, o que ela concorda com a condição de que ele lhe traga a cabeça de Sansa. Enquanto isso, Sansa relutantemente se casou com Ramsay, que, ao contrário de Tyrion, não teve escrúpulos em forçar a consumação do casamento.Insubmissos, Não Curvados, Não Quebrados No entanto, na comoção da tão esperada batalha onde os Boltons sairam vitorioso sobre Stannis, Sansa escapou novamente com a ajuda de seu amigo de infância Theon Greyjoy, que também estava sendo mantido prisioneiro pelos Boltons.Misericórdia da Mãe Este revés comprometeu severamente o governo dos Boltons no Norte.A Mulher Vermelha (episódio) Depois de saber que a esposa de Roose Bolton, Walda Bolton, deu à luz um filho, Ramsay assassinou o pai, Walda, e o recém-nascido. Com nenhum outro Bolton vivo, Ramsay se tornou o novo Lorde Supremo do Norte.Casa Ele continua a manter o título, embora o seu domínio sobre o Norte seja desafiado pelo exército Stark ressurgente liderado por Jon Snow e Sansa Stark e também composta pelo Povo Livre. Os dois exércitos se chocam apenas fora de Winterfell na Batalha dos Bastardos; embora os Boltons tivessem uma vitória quase segura, os Starks foram reforçadas pela chegada de última hora de uma força de cavalaria da Casa Arryn. Winterfell foi tomada pelo Starks, e Ramsay é executado por seus próprios cães de caça. Com Boltons não mais vivos, Casa Bolton assim oficialmente é extinta.Batalha dos Bastardos (episódio) Embora Sansa tenha se tornado a Senhora de Winterfell, as casas do Norte e do Vale (ainda acreditando que ele seja o último filho vivo de Ned Stark) declaram Jon Snow o novo Rei no Norte, deixando o título de Lorde Supremo do Norte atualmente vago.Os Ventos do Inverno Referências en:Lord Paramount of the North pl:Namiestnik Północy Categoria:Títulos Categoria:Casa Bolton Categoria:Casa Stark Categoria:Lordes Soberanos